transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slicia Riddle
This OC belongs to SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS. She will be included in a fanfiction I might write, and is loosely based off me. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | -- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Alliases | Silver, Sil, Silver-Tongue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Faction | Decepticon (most of the time) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | -- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | -- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Family | -- |- style=" |} Appearance S'licia Riddle (Sil or Silver for short) Is a adolescent human of only thirteen. Her eyes are a cunning ice blue, glimmering with a shining light that makes you want to quickly check if your wallet is still in your pocket. They are such eyes that can glare with such an intensity that will leave you awake, waiting for a knife to slit your throat. eyes that hide a deceivingly tender soul. She is not quick, nor is she agile, so she relies on her words to manipulate, and such a silvered tongue those reddened lips hide. Freckles though, are a quirk that only reminds her she is human, to her utter dismay, as do the bags under her eyes, similar to the "tears" on a cheetah. Personality Silver is no fool. Time and time again, she may seem like a clumsy, gullible child, but she is so much more than meets the eye. She's cunning, creative and deadly, with a unique understanding of the Decepticon cause and a passionate view of the future ahead of her. She too wishes for peace, but chaos is just way too much'' fun ''to give up. Relationships Blue Flare Silver finds Blue amusing, As she sticks out to her as a cliche hero, as full of bravery as she is naive. She considers Blue a friend, though sometimes she is a hindrance to her plans, with her simplicity and annoyingly narrow-minded view of the world and the factions within it. She is secretly grateful to her because deep down, she knows she saved Strafe's life countless times, in more ways than one. Strafe Strafe, in Silver's opinion, is a soul filled with hatred, for that is all he has ever known. As she doesn't give a scrap about sob stories, she treats some of his most hostile acts as workings of his own mind, and not the cause of the abuse he endured years ago. Still, she enjoys annoying him, but that's just something she does to all of the temperamental 'bots, simply because it amuses her. She knows very much about the two's unspoken love and sees it not only as a chance to torment them both even more but for Strafe to be happy, as she knows he was once before. But what she's most confused about is Strafe's two consciousnesses. Does only one of them love her? or both? She may never know. Trona Silver, as with her attitude to most heroes, often thinks of Trona as a nuisance. But, she secretly looks up to her, as her abilities are incredible, as well as her resolve. (WIP) Cutthroat From the brief few moments they had seen each other in the battle against Unicron, Silver hated, no ''abhorred ''him. Underestimating her? She could let that pass. Hurting one of her friends? She would have his spark. She doesn't give a scrap he's prime, he's her enemy and always will be. She swears that she will be the one whom rips his rotten spark from his chest, and she will enjoy it when she does so. Category:Decepticons Category:Humans Category:Content (SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS)